Various types of computing devices exist today. For example, various mobile devices exist, from different mobile phones to personal digital assistants (PDAs) to portable computers. With the variety of devices that may operate under numerous different environments, applications to be executed on a computing device are now developed for multiple types of devices. For example, an application may be developed to execute within a specific runtime environment operating on a computing device, wherein the operating environment may be executed on various types of devices.
As a result of the variety of device architectures and operating environments, an application may execute differently on different devices. Hence, an application may be tested on an emulated device to ensure that the application executes properly on the device. When testing an application, a developer may take a display capture of the emulated device. Therefore, when reviewing the test results for an application, the developer may review the display capture to determine if there are any inconsistencies or problems with the application.
Since the application is to be consistent across the devices, the application must be tested for each device. A display capture may be used to review testing of the application on a device-by-device basis. One problem is that the developer may not be able to accurately compare the display captures from different devices in order to compare the test results for all of the emulated devices executing the application.